The Crystal Catacomb
by TuiAndLa
Summary: Borra one shot. Korra has been stressed out lately, and Bolin takes her mind off of things. Sorry for the short summary :S


"Can you keep a secret?" Bolin looked at me with his mischievous eyes.

I smiled at him. "Of course I can."

He grabbed my wrist and let me down the main hall of the air temple and stopped at the end, facing a closet door.

I looked at him confused and questioningly. "A closet...?"

He grinned. "That's what they want you to think!" He said excitedly, and opened the door, revealing only extra air acolyte robes hanging on the inside.

"Uh, Bolin. They're just robes." I looked at him again, with the same confused look.

He grabbed my wrist and smiled again. "It's what's behind the robes, Korra."

He pulled me into the closet and closed the door, while pulling a finger up to his lips. "Shh.."

Still confused, and now slightly worried, I nodded.

He pushed the robes to the side, revealing a hidden door. My eyes widened and he slowly opened it.

He looked at me. "Flame, please?"

I held out my hand and formed a tiny ball of fire, big enough so that we could see, and small enough so that I couldn't easily catch anything on fire.

He grinned, once again and clapped his hands together. "Great. Follow me."

Grabbing my wrist again, he lead me down narrow, stone steps. The air got damper and and cooler as we went down.

"How far does this go down? The floor isn't even visible yet."

"Just a little further, my lady."

"Are you sure we should be down here?" I said, looking behind me.

"Am I sure? Of course I am. I can assure you that everything will be fine." He said, cheerful.

I started to see green glowing from below and suspicion came across my face.

"What is that?" The suspicion quickly turned to wonder and amazement as we came to the floor of a crystal catacomb.

"Whoa... it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Bolin said as he turned to me.

I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug I was capable of giving, and then we ran, exploring the cave, while he lead me by the hand.

"This place is huge. I wonder why they've kept it hidden. Maybe they're hiding something down here?" It was hard trying to hold my excitement.

"I doubt it. The door was sealed when I found it, and looked like it had been that way for years."

I nodded, and spotted a pool of clear, blue water. I looked at Bolin, and he gave me a look that said he knew what I was thinking.

He sprinted in front of me and called back, "I'll race you there!"

I ran after him as he jumped into the previously calm water. I laughed and jumped in, too. When we surfaced, we splashed each other and swam until we wore ourselves out.

I swam over to Bolin, who was in the middle of the pool.

"Thanks for showing me this, Bolin. It's been a while since I've been able to have some real fun." I leaned against him.

"Hey, it was no problem. You've been so stressed out lately, you really needed this." To my surprise, he put his arm around me and we stayed there for a few moments.

"Well, we should probably go.." his voice trailed off and he began to move his arm off of me, but I grabbed it and pulled it back over me.

"Not yet," I said, while looking into his deep green eyes. He looked at me with his powerful gaze and a smile began to form on his face. I trailed his jaw line with my fingertips and he moved his arms around my waist. Leaning forward, I kissed him lightly and pulled back, before he leaned forward and returned the kiss. He held it there for several seconds before pulling back, and then gently grabbed my hand and helped me out of the pool.

We walked back up the stairs, clothes fully soaked, and laughed at ourselves. When we got to the door, I stopped him.

I laughed and pointed to his clothes. "Wait, Bolin. Let me fix that." Using waterbending, I pulled what water I could out of his clothes, and then mine, and we went through the door.

We were back in the closet and Bolin cautiously opened the door to the hallway. He stepped out, and I followed. When I looked up, I saw Mako frozen in front of us, with a creeped out look on his face.

"What were you... why were you... what?" He was genuinely confused. He shook his head and waved his hands. "You know what, nevermind. I don't think I even want to know."

When he walked off, Bolin and I couldn't keep ourselves from laughing so hard we nearly fell to the floor.

I turned to him and placed my hand over his shoulders.

"Bolin, this is one day I will _never_ forget."


End file.
